vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Craphead (Garbage Pigeons)
Craphead= |-|As the GameMaster= Summary Craphead is the main protagonist of Garbage Pigeons, an indie RPG game made by 1gga. He is described as fat and mentally deficient, has very bad hygiene, and lacks manners. Depending on the dialog options the player chooses, he can either be kindhearted and heroic in spite of his intelligence, or selfish and rude to an extent that comes off as sociopathic. In the game's normal ending, he awakes on a bed only to find that the town has been ravaged by the forces of the Dark Army. He follows the trail west of the town and confronts two soldiers, only to get shot to his death. In the credits scene, a statue is built in his memory to commemorate his bravery. In the secret ending, he assists in the GameMaster's suicide and becomes the new Game Master. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly far higher | Likely High 4-C Name: Craphead Origin: Garbage Pigeons Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Pigeon '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hammerspace, Healing via eating bread, Minor Resistance to Pain Manipulation (his body is stated to be capable of absorbing a lot of pain) | Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation (can warp the reality of his own room that is supposedly "off-limits" and only accessible through what is described as a (glitch"), Creation (Can create whatever he wants), Telepathy Attack Potency: Wall level (Fought and defeated the Ultra Clown, who did this) | Likely Large Star level (Is comparable to the former GameMaster, who was strongly implied to have created the game, which at least contains a sun and a planet) Speed: Supersonic (Can react to and dodge bullets), possibly FTL (Can dodge lasers from Sneaky Jinja, whose laser gun uses one of the engine's default light attack animations) | Unknown (not shown moving) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can carry an entire person in his rectum) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Unknown, at least Wall Class, likely far higher (Should be far superior to his former self, but to an unknown extent) Durability: At least Wall level | Unknown, at least Wall level, likely far higher Stamina: Likely somewhat high, fought through several opponents in a row on a stroll through a forest while carrying the Egg Hobo in his rectum Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: Plastic shovel, spiked club, old shoes, pink underwear, toy bucket, dirty sock, numerous loaves of bread Intelligence: Very low. Described as mentally deficient in the game's description, instinctively thinks that a gun being pointed at him is fake, easily got tricked into getting his head stuck in another person's rectum Weaknesses: *Very clumsy. He tripped and got his head stuck in a well when he tried to pull a rope, *Cocky. Will challenge opponents who are very clearly out of his league, even when he's outnumbered. *Doesn't have arms (although he's still able to somehow wield weapons). *Cannot fly like most pigeons can due to his weight. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Birds Category:Healers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Garbage Pigeons Category:RPG Maker